cotton candy
by Flower wind
Summary: Selamanya pun akan tetap seperti itu... Berada di dekat Uzumaki-san, lalu melihatnya tertawa... Selamanya pun akan tetap menyenangkan... Meski terkadang... dia tidak pernah tau... Tapi... Selamanya akan tetap menyenangkan...


_Selamanya pun akan tetap seperti itu..._

_Berada di dekat Uzumaki-san, lalu melihatnya tertawa..._

_Selamanya pun akan tetap menyenangkan..._

_Meski terkadang... dia tidak pernah tau..._

_Tapi..._

_Selamanya akan tetap menyenangkan..._

" _Wah, Hime-chan sudah datang ya. Hehe... " Bahkan, senyumnya selalu sehangat itu..._

" _Eh, iya Uzumaki-san ! maaf ya tadi tidak menunggu mu. "_

" _Ekh, jangan memanggil ku seformal itu Hime. Panggil saja Naruto ! " dia menepuk kepala ku lembut. Lalu tersenyum dengan jarak sedekat itu. Ukhm, itu membuat jantung ku jadi berdetak tidak karuan._

" _A- ano, jangan sedekat itu Naruto-kun ! " jadi memanas begini wajah ku._

" _Ahahaha ! kau lucu sekali Hime. Wajah mu memerah... " tuh kan. Kalau dia sedekat itu jadi membuat ku merasa malu._

Disclaimer " Masashi Kishimoto

A NaruHina Fanfiction

**Title : Cotton Candy**

**Story by : Flower Wind**

Cuaca hari ini terasa lebih panas dari biasanya, langit yang membentang luas itu nampak berwarna biru cerah. Biru ? ya, warna itu selalu mengingatkan ku pada seseorang. Manik blue saphire yang terang dan sejuk. Uzumaki Naruto...

" Hinata, bagaimana tugas matematika kemarin ? " Eh, tugas matematika ?

" Hehe, Sakura... aku lupa tidak membawa buku catatannya ! "

Bletak...

" Ittai ! kenapa menjitak ku ? " gadis itu selalu saja menakutkan. Padahal wajahnya sangat cantik, tapi sikapnya seperti preman.

" Kau mau di makan Shizune sensei hah ? " UAPAHHH...

" Heh, Sakura ! tolong aku... " mode puppy eyes. Pasti Sakura tidak mau membantu ku ! kalaupun mau, pasti aku akan di makan olehnya terlebih dulu.

" Aku malas ! Sasuke membuat otak ku memanas pagi ini. Kau salin saja... " lho, tumben baik. Horeee... Sakura jadi terlihat memiliki sayah bak malaikat.

" Hehe, arigatou Saki-chan ! "

_Mungkin jika waktu bisa ku kembalikan, aku memilih untuk tidak melakukan hal itu. Hah, membantu Naruto dekat dengan wanita lain itu, membuat hati ku sakit seperti di tusuk-tusuk jarum. Padahal sudah bersama sejak SMP, tapi dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan ku._

" Hinata, jangan melamun saat bermain volly ! nanti kau- "

DUAKK

" Aduh... aduh... sakitttt ! " Kyaaaa... siapa yang berani melempar bola sih.

" Hime-chan ! kau tidak papa kan ? " lho, Naruto-kun. Sejak kapan dia ada disini ? padahal sudah berbeda kelas, tapi masih sering terlihat berada di sekitar ku.

" Dasar bodoh ! jangan suka melamun waktu pelajaran olahraga. Lihat, hidung mu berdarah."

DARAH ? APA...

" Kyaaaa... ada darahhhhh ! " gelap...

_Aku kan benci darah..._

_Baunya anyir dan tidak mau hilang..._

_Waktu itu juga sama, waktu Naruto-kun kecelakaan dan banyak mengeluarkan darah. Aku justru menangis ketakutan ! malah, orang lain yang membantunya. Padahal aku berada dekat di sampingnya. Jadi merasa tidak berguna..._

" Hinata ... Hime-chan ! " hangat...

Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan hangat yang menjalar di sekujur tubuh ku...

" Hime ! bangunlah..." suara Naruto ya. Mata ku jadi berat untuk di buka ! uhuk... bau alkohol nya menyengat sekali.

" Syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja kan. " Senyum Naruto hangat. Seperti cahaya matahari di pagi hari. Manik Saphirenya juga sangat indah ! kenapa ya, dia begitu tampan.

" Naruto-kun..." dia tersenyum

" Maaf ! maaf karena aku takut darah, dulu jadi membiarkan mu begitu saja. " jadi ingin meminta maaf lagi. Rasanya masih sangat bersalah sudah membiarkan Naruto begitu ! padahal kalau sampe kehabisan banyak darah kan itu berbahaya.

" Hehe, sudahlah ! aku juga sekarang baik-baik saja kan. Itu juga salah ku, tidak berhati-hati saat menyebrang jalan. " dia membelai rambut ku.

Merasa seperti mengulang masa-masa SMP dulu. Padahal sudah beberapa bulan ini, jarang meluangkan waktu untuk bermain bersama. Dia pasti sedang sibuk dengan pacar barunya itu ! haha, aku tersisih ya.

" Dasar bodoh ! jangan melamun saat bermain bola. Heh, dasar Hinata ! "

" Hehe, maaf Sakura-chan ! habis tadi tidak sengaja. "

Senangnya kalau di perhatikan sahabat sendiri ! apalagi Naruto juga meluangkan waktu untuk ku hari ini.

" Heh, kau kepala durian ! sedang apa kau disini ? bukankah anak kelas XI A sedang ada jam pelajaran Shizune sensei. " Eehh,,,,

" Apa ! ya Tuhan, aku pasti habis di bunuh Shizune sensei. " dasar Naruto. Selalu saja begitu.

" Kalian itu sama saja ! pantas kalian bisa berteman sangat lama. " ahaha, mungkin benar. Aku dan Naruto itu sama-sama ceroboh. Hah, jadi merasa sehati.

" Hime ! nanti pulang sekolah ku antar pulang ya... " lho, bukannya tadi sudah berlari keluar ruang kesehatan. Kenapa malah balik lagi sih ?

" Ahh, iya ! nanti ku tunggu Naruto-kun di depan gerbang ya. " senangnya. Akhirnya bisa pulang bersama dengan Naruto-kun !

" Hei... hei... Hinata hime ! mau kah kau berkencan dengan ku ? " ahahaha, suara Sakura yang di buat-buat meniru Naruto itu lucu.

" Sakura, jangan menggoda ku ! "

" Lihat wajah mu Hime, sudah memerah seperti tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Hahaha... " hmm. Biarlah ! aku memang sangat bahagia hari ini.

**^ - Cotton candy - ^**

" Kau belum pulang Hinata ? " Eh, Sakura dan Sasuke.

" Hehe, belum ! Naruto belum datang. " mereka serasi sekali. Yang satu tampan yang satu lagi sangat cantik. Akh, andai saja bisa seperti mereka.

" Kau menunggu si bodoh itu ? kalian janjian pulang bersama ? " Kenapa Sasuke bertanya seperti itu sih. Apalagi dia menatap ku dengan tatapan ' kau serius ' ...

" Sasuke...-"

" Sakura ! sepertinya sahabat mu itu kelewat polos. Sudah jelas Naruto sudah memiliki kekasih ! mana mungkin si ulat keket itu akan membiarkan Naruto pulang bersama dengan gadis lain. Meskipun itu sahabatnya sendiri.. "

Benar juga ! Shion tidak akan membiarkan Naruto pulang tanpa dirinya. Aku saja yang bodoh, berharap bisa pulang bersama Naruto setelah dia berhasil mendapatkan si cantik Shion.

" Sudahlah, Hinata ! kau pulang bersama kami saja. Ini sudah sore. Bolehkan Sasuke ? "

" Hn. "

Jadi merepotkan mereka lagi ! jadi merasa tidaak enak dengan si Uchiha itu. Meski mereka tidak keberatan, tapi ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya dalam sebulan ini aku merepotkan mereka.

" Arigatou, Sakura-chan ! Sasuke-san... "

" Sudah ! tersenyumlah.. hehe... " terimakasih Sakura.

_Merasa kecewa Hinata ? sudahlah, kau memang harus kembali ke kenyataan. Dia bukan lagi milik mu seorang. Bahkan dia saja sudah berani melangkah maju dan mengenal wanita lain ! dia saja sudah berani menjalin hubungan dengan wanita lain._

_Shion..._

_Dia memang sangat cantik dan menggemaskan ! Naruto pasti tidak akan melepaskannya..._

" HINATA ! keluarlah dari kamar mu. " itu.. suara Naruto kan...

Ada apa lagi sih ? kenapa tidak membiarkan aku menenangkan diri sebentar saja ? apakah dia tidak tau, aku sangat sebal dengan nya.

**Message to : Naruto**

**Pulanglah Naruto ! aku sedang tidak ada di rumah. Kata Hanabi kau berteriak-teriak di rumah ya ! maaf, aku tidak bisa menemui mu.**

**Message From : Naruto**

**Maafkan aku Hime ! aku tau aku salah...**

_Tidak usah meminta maaf ! aku akan selalu memaafkan mu esok hari..._

**Konoha High School**

" Naruto-kun...terimakasih ya sudah mengantarkan ku pulang kemarin ! "

" Hehe, tentu saja Shion-chan ! aku akan mengantar mu pulang. Ku pastikan tuan puteri ku ini sampai ke rumah dengan selamat. "

Mereka mesra sekali ! padahal, dulu hanya aku saja yang bisa bergelayut manja seperti itu. Tapi sekarang, melihat mereka seperti itu membuat ku iri ! hehe, tapi aku senang bisa membuat Naruto-kun tersenyum bersama dengan wanita lain.

" Eh- Hime ! kau sedang apa disitu.. "

" Umm, ano ! tadi tidak sengaja lewat dan melihat kalian. Hehe... kalian mesra sekali ya.. " susahnya berpura-pura seperti ini.

" Tentu saja kami mesra ! kami kan pasangan serasi. Kau cepatlah mencari pasangan Hinata, biar bisa seperti aku dan Naruto. Hehe... " Shion jadi terlihat sangat cantik jika tersenyum.

" Ne, Shion-chan ! bukankah kau bilang ingin mencari sesuatu sepulang sekolah nanti. Kenapa tidak bersama Hime saja ? " Ide butuk Naruto baka.

" Akh, benar juga ! aku juga harus dekat dengan sahabat Naruto-kun kan. Kau mau kan Hinata, menemani ku ! ku mohon... " hah, jangan pernah memohon di hadapan ku. Di minta baik-baik saja pasti aku tidak bisa menolak ! apalagi sampai memohon seperti itu.

" Baiklah ! nanti sepulang sekolah ku tunggu di depan gerbang ya.."

_Apapun, asal bisa melihat dia tersenyum..._

" APA ! kau serius akan pergi dengan Shion. Aku tau dia memang tidak jahat, tapi fikirkan perasaan mu Hinata. Bagaimana bisa kau melukai hati mu sendiri.

" Sudahlah Sakura ! aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku pergi dulu ya.. Jaa ! "

_Seperti masuk ke dalam lubang hitam yang dalam..._

_Tanpa tau dasarnya dimana.._

" Hinata..."

" Hei ! maaf menunggu mu lama Shion. Sudah dapat barang yang kau cari ? "

" Sudah. Ayo pulang ! "

" Baik ! " biarlah. Meski seharian tadi terus mendengarkan celotehannya tentang Naruto. Asal mereka bisa bahagia, asal Naruto bisa selalu tersenyum.

**Message From : Naruto**

**Kau masih bersama Shion ? kalian hati-hati ya. Oh ya, Hinata ! besok kan hari minggu, aku ingin mengajak mu ke taman bermain. Jangan menolak ya...**

**Anggap saja permohonan maaf dari ku...**

Pesan dari Naruto ? mengajak ke taman bermain ? seperti kencan buta saja. Padahal dia tau aku sedang bersama kekasihnya, tapi dia berani mengajak ku pergi berkencan. Dasar...

" Hinata ! kau baik-baik saja ? jangan melamun. Ayo menyebrang.."

" Ekh, maaf Shion ! hehe, kau duluan. Aku di belakang mu... "

Menyebrang jalan ya... jadi ingat kecelakaan itu lagi ! padahal waktu di rumah sakit sudah mendonorkan darah untuk Naruto. Padahal sudah mati-matian untuk tidak pingsan mencium bau darah ! tapi kemarin, kenapa masih taku dengan darah ya.

**Message From : Sakura-chan**

**Hei kau, masih belum pulang juga. Hanabi mencari mu tadi ! hati-hati di jalan Hinata..**

Sakura juga mengirim pesan ! ya ampun, aku lupa memberi tau Hanabi kalau aku akan pulang telat hari ini.

_**Hanabi calling...**_

" _moshi-moshi.. Hanabi..."_

' _Nee-chan kemana saja sih ? dari tadi di hubungi sulit sekali. '_

" _Hehe.. maaf nee-chan lupa memberitahu mu kalau nee-chan telat pulang hari ini. Nee-chan sedang di jalan nanti di telepon lagi ya.."_

' _Ne, nee-chan ! pulangnya belikan aku ice cream ya'_

" _Oke, nanti nee-..."_

" Shion awas..."

Citttttt...

Brukk...

_Sakit... tubuh ku sakit sekali ! apa tadi yang menabrak tubuh ku sangat keras ? kami-sama, rasanya sakit sekali._

' _Nee-chan.. huhuhu... nee-chan ada apa ? nee-chan...'_

_Hanabi... akh, aku tadi sedang menelepon Hanabi kan. Kenapa dia menangis..._

" Hi... Hi-na.. ta... kau baik-baik saja ? " Shion...

Kami-sama, apa yang terjadi ? kenapa kami tergeletak di tengah jalan seperti ini ? darah... ini bau anyir darah. Aku.. aku tidak suka ! aku takut...

" Shi... Shion ! aku takut darah... hiks... " suara ku terdengar pelan. Tubuh ku terasa bergetar, melihat rambut Shion yang pirang itu sudah berubah warna merah karena darah yang terus merembas dari kepalanya.

" Ti- tidak apa.. uhuk.. kau- juga- ber-.. darah ! "

Darah... tubuh ku sudah penuh dengan cairan berwarna merah ini. Bau anyir... aku takut... Naruto-kun... Sakura-chan...

" Aku.. ta- kut..." gelap... sepintas ku lihat Shion sudah memejamkan matanya. Aku masih bisa mendengar suaranya yang lembut menyebut nama Naruto. Tolong, seseorang selamatkan dia untuk Naruto...

" _Ne, hime-chan.. kenapa kau takut sekali dengan darah " suara Naruto terdengar berbisik._

" _Naruto, jangan kencang-kencang. Umm, ano.. aku sebenarnya tidak suka mencium bau anyir nya. lagi pula melihat darah itu membuat ku membayangkan luka yang membuat darah itu keluar. Pokoknya aku tidak suka dengan darah.."_

" _hahaha, bagaimana bisa kau tidak suka dengan darah ! tubuh mu saja penuh dengan cairan berwarna merah kental itu Hime-chan. "_

" _Benarkah itu ? huwaaaa... Kaa-chan ! aku takut... "_

" _Eehh... jangan menangis ! kau tidak harus takut seperti itu. Kan darahnya tidak kelihatan..."_

_Kenapa justru mengingat kejadian itu ? di padang ilalang ya... pertama kali aku bercerita dengan Naruto tentang alasan kenapa aku takut darah. Saat aku menangis, Naruto membelai rambut ku lembut. Rasanya menyenangkan, hangat dan nyaman..._

" _Naruto... huks.. hiks... Naruto bangun ! aku takut darah... huwaaaa... "_

_Itu, waktu kecelakaan dua tahun lalu kan ! bodohnya aku, melihat dia terkapar sekarat seperti itu justru malah menangis. Bukannya mencari bantuan.._

" _Ti- tidak apa Hime ! a-aku tidak akan mendekati mu. Diamlah disana..."_

_Hiks... Naruto... aku bodoh sekali ya..._

_Bahkan saat kau terluka seperti itu... kau masih bisa menenangkan ku..._

" Hime... Hinata..." sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara seseorang yang ku kenali. Itu, bukan suara Naruto ! itu suara Neji-nee.

" Neji-nee... " bau obat. Ku pastikan ini rumah sakit...

" Syukurlah kau sudah sadar ! "

" Hiks... nee-chan... hiks.. maaf menelepon mu waktu itu. Hiks... maaf... " Hanabi.

" Tidak apa Hanabi ! maaf, nee-chan lupa memberi kabar. "

" Hiks.. dasar bodoh ! gadis ceroboh... hiks... " ku edarkan pandangan ku ke sisi lain. Sakura, kenapa dia menangis.

" Maafkan aku Sakura ! Shion..." bagaimana keadaan Shion.

" Sudahlah, jangan banyak bicara dulu ! kau baru sadar setelah koma selama dua minggu. " kenapa wajah Neji-nee jadi berubah tegang seperti itu. Bahkan wajah Hanabi, Sakura, juga Sasuke pun sama.

" Naruto-kun... Sakura... " mata Sakura terlihat melebar. Ada keraguan di wajahnya !

" Umm, Naruto belum bisa menjenguk mu hari ini. Istirahatlah, besok aku akan menemui mu bersama Naruto.. " terimakasih Sakura.

_Naruto-kun..._

_Apa dia marah karena aku tidak bisa menjaga Shion..._

_Sudah dua hari sejak aku sadar, tapi Sakura selalu mengatakan Naruto masih sibuk latihan._

_Sebenarnya ada apa..._

" Kau sungguh tidak ingin menemui nya ? sekali saja Naruto. " itu...

" Tidak ! aku tidak akan pernah menemuinya lagi. Jangan memaksa ku Sakura... " Naruto dan..

" Hentikan omong kosong itu Naruto ! setiap hari dia hanya menanyakan mu. Temui dia sekali saja..." Sakura...

" Hentikan Sakura ! apa kau tidak sadar, dia yang menyebabkan Shion meninggal. "

Meninggal...

PLAK

" Sadar Naruto ! apa kau tidak mendengar apa yang Shion katakan pada mu. Hinata yang menyelamatkannya, Hinata yang rela membiarkan tubuhnya tertabrak mobil itu. " Kami-sama, benarkah semua ini karena aku.

" Tetap saja ! Shion tetap meninggalkan ku... " Naruto, sedalam itukah luka di hati mu.

" Sakura-chan... Naruto-kun... " aku, harus menyelesaikannya sendiri kan.

" Hi- Hinata... " Sakura membeku. Pandangan ku beralih pada Naruto ! ku tatap matanya lekat-lekat, dia tidak menghindar...

" Aku ingin bicara dengan mu Naruto-kun... "... harus...

Naruto POV

Aku terkejut, ya ! melihat nya kembali setelah kejadian buruk yang menimpa hidup ku satu bulan yang lalu. Hari ini, melihat dia berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan tongkatnya mencoba mendekati ku.

" Aku ingin bicara dengan mu Naruto-kun... " dia menatap mata ku intens. Aku tak ingin melarikan diri, ku tatap balik manik amethys nya yang terlihat sendu. Dia, Hinata tersenyum mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari ku.

Senyum nya...

Senyum itu selalu membuat hati ku bergemuruh hebat ! bahkan senyum Shion tak bisa membuat ku merasakan perasaan aneh seperti itu.

" Maafkan aku, karena tidak bisa menjaga Shion-chan untuk mu ! hehe, kau boleh membenci ku. Kau boleh melupakan persahabatan di antara kita ! terimakasih Naruto-kun... " jemari lentik nya menyentuh wajah ku lembut. Entah kenapaa, aku tak bisa menampik tangan itu saat menyentuh wajah ku.

Rasanya sakit, nyeri ! setiap menatap sepasang manik amethys nya selalu membuat ku mengingat kejadian yang menimpa shion.

" Aku tidak ingin melihat mu lagi dalam hidup ku ! dan jangan pernah muncul di hadapan ku lagi..."

PLUK...

Tangan nya terlepas begitu saja ! tangan yang hangat, yang selalu ku genggam itu, tadi terasa sangat dingin.

" Hiks... iya.. aku.. berjanji ! aku pasti menepati janji ku.. " aku, tidak bisa melihatnya menangis.

" Sakura-chan ! ayo kita kembali ke kelas... " ini juga sakit. Melihatnya berjalan menjauh, melihat punggung mungil nya yang menghilang begitu saja.

Kami-sama ! kenapa harus merasakan kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Shion... Hinata... tidak bisakah mereka berdua tetap berada di dalam hidup ku. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan mereka berdua..

Naruto End POV

_Jika menghilang dari hidup mu itu bisa membuat luka mu sedikit terobati, maka aku akan melakukan nya ! meski aku tau, pasti akan sangat sulit menjauh dari mu._

_Shion, maafkan aku ! aku tidak bisa menjaga mu untuk Naruto.._

_Naruto-kun... maafkan aku ! karena membiarkan Shion pergi begitu saja..._

_Aku ingin tetap melihat senyum mu..._

_Atau sekedar berada di sekitar mu dan melihat mu dari jauh,..._

_Aku ingin menghirup oksigen yang sama dengan mu..._

_Bernanung di langit yang sama dengan mu.._

_Naruto-kun..._

" Kau sudah siap ? " ku angkat wajah ku yang sembab. Neji-nee tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan nya lembut.

" Pewasat mu berangkat 10 menit lagi ! kita harus masuk. " Ini pilihan ku...

" Nee-chan sudah berpamitan dengan Sakura-nee ? "

" Tidak. " maafkan aku Sakura. Aku tidak memberitahu mu tentang kepergian ku ! aku hanya tidak ingin melihat mu menangis karena aku. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat mu memarahi Naruto lagi ! aku ingin melihat kalian semua bahagia tanpa aku...

" HINATA... " Sakura... maafkan aku ! aku memang tidak pernah bisa menemui mu. Sampaikan salam maaf ku untuk semuanya dan untuk Naruto-kun...

_Musim akan terus berputar dan meninggalkan kisah yang lalu di masa lalu ! musim akan terus berganti, namun hati mungkin tak bisa berganti._

_Meninggalkan tempat itu dan meninggalkan kenangan kita.. pasti meremukan sebagian hati ku._

_Tapi..._

_Hidup memang pilihan ya Naruto-kun..._

_Dan aku memilih meninggalkan mu..._

**Cotton Candy**

Seorang gadis berdarah Jepang dengan rambut indigo dan manik amethys nya, berjalan lurus menyusuri jalan setapak di sebuah padang ilalang. Angin yang berhembus kencang, menyibakan helai-helai indigo nya, dan menyibakan syal yang membalut leher jenjang nya.

Hyuuga Hinata...

Sudah 3 tahun berlalu sejak terakhir kali ia mengunjungi tempat ini ! sudah tiga tahun berlalu, sejak ia memutuskan meninggalkan kota tercintanya ini. Kini ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh hamparan padang ilalang yang luas ini. Tangannya di rentangkan, menikmati hembusan angin yang menghempaskan tubuh nya lembut.

" Ne, lama tidak berjumpa Hinata ! " sebuah suara menyadarkannya. Manik amethys nya memicing, dan bibir mungil nya tersenyum lebar.

" Iya, lama tidak berjumpa Sakura-chan ! aku rindu tempat ini.. " ia membalikan badannya dan mendapati sosok Sakura yang terlihat lebih dewasa. Rambut pinky nya di biarkan tergerai, tubuhnya di balut dress berwarna hijau muda bermotif bunga-bunga kecil, terbuat dari bahan yang cukup transparan.

" Kau semakin cantik saja. Kyaaa.. aku merindukan mu Hinata... " gadis pinky itu menghambur memeluk tubuh sahabatnya erat-erat. Ya, sudah tiga tahun lebih gadis indigo itu menghilang tanpa kabar.

" Hehe, kau bisa saja Sakura ! kau juga terlihat semakin cantik. Pantas saja Sasuke-san memutuskan untuk menikahi mu secepatnya. Dia pasti sangat ketakutan, jika kekasihnya ini di rebut orang lain. " Hinata tersenyum jahil, menggoda Sakura yang sudah menunduk malu.

Ya, besok adalah hari dimana resepsi pernikahan nya dengan Sasuke akan di selenggarakan. Meski usia mereka di bilang masih sangat muda, 20 tahun. Tapi, seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah salah seorang pewaris dari kerajaan bisnis Uchiha corp.

" Jangan menggoda ku Hinata ! kau sendiri, mana kekasih mu heh ? bukankah pria-pria di Paris itu tampan-tampan. "

" Hehe, aku cinta produk lokal Sakura-chan... " Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tidak menyangka, sahabatnya tidak berubah sama sekali.

" Mampirlah ke rumah ! kau harus duduk paling depan Hinata.. " gadis indigo itu hanya tersenyum, lalu meraih tangan sahabatnya dan berlalu dari padang ilalang itu.

Tidak ada yang sadar, bahwa sepasang manik saphire tengah menatap dua gadis itu dengan intens. Bibir nya tersenyum tipis melihat helai-helai indigo panjang yang berayun tertiup angin.

" _Kau kembali... "_

**Sakura Wedding**

Sepasang pengantin baru itu, baru saja selesai mengucapkan janji suci mereka di atas altar ! si pria memegang dagu si wanita lembut, dan perlahan melumat bibir mungil istri nya dengan penuh cinta.

Semua yang hadir disitu bertepuk riuh ! tidak terkecuali Hinata yang menatap haru menyaksikan resepsi pernikahan sahabatnya secara langsung.

" Selamat menempuh hidup baru Sakura ! aku berbahagia untuk mu.. " bisik nya lembut sebelum berbalik hendak keluar dari gereja.

" Nona Hyuuga Hinata... " langkah Hinata tertahan, saat sebuah suara barito seseorang memanggil namanya. Dia membalikan badannya ! pertama yang ia adalah, blue saphire...

Hinata POV

_Apakah dunia sudah berputar dan memberikan ku kesempatan untuk melihat dan menatap sepasang blue saphire itu lagi ? apakah bisa di katakan, bahwa aku mengingkari perjanjian ku dengan nya._

_Akh, aku tentu lupa... dia adalah sahabat karib dari pengantin pria ! harusnya dia sadar akan hal itu sejak awal._

" Hyuuga Hinata... " suaranya jadi terdengar lebih berat.

" Maafkan saya Uzumaki-san ! saya tidak bermaksud mengingkari perjanjian kita. " suara ku terdengar bergetar. Ini pasti efek dari mata ku yang mulai memanas dan menimbun berliter-liter air mata di kelopak mata ku.

" Kau masih mengingat nya, baguslah ! " suara nya terdengar dingin.

" Hime..."

Deg...

Deg...

Jangan membuat jantung ku berdetak tidak karuan, dengan memanggil ku dengan sebutan masa lalu itu.

" Ma- maaf Uzumaki-san, wajah mu terlalu dekat. " ya, wajah nya semakin dekat sampai bisa ku rasakan nafasnya yang hangat menyentuh permukaan wajah ku.

" Uzumaki-san ? masihkan kau terbelenggu dalam masa lalu Hime,? " dia mencengkeram pergelangan tangan ku kasar.

Aku bisa merasakan, betapa marah nya ia ! aku tau aku salah, melihat ku lagi pasti membuatnya mengingat semua hal yang terjadi pada Shion.

" Maafkan aku Uzumaki-san ! hiks.. aku tidak akan hadir lagi dalam hidup mu. Hiks... "

" Bodoh... " dia mendesis tepat di daun telinga ku. Ku mohon, jangan bersikap sekasar itu pada ku Naruto-kun.. sungguh, aku sangat merindukan mu.

" Hiks... ak- aku.. hiks... "

" Berhenti menangis ! temui aku di taman bermain sore ini. " Eeh...

Matahari sunah nampak menggoreskan warna jingga di langit ! ragu ku langkahkan kaki ku menyusuri halaman taman bermain yang sudah ramai. Pandangan ku menatap siluet seseorang dengan rambut blonde spike nya tengah berdiri santai di depan loket kasir.

Ini pertama kalinya aku mengagumi nya setelah sekian lama berpisah ! dia sangat tampan dengan jeans hitam dan kaos berwarna biru senada dengan warna matanya, dan di balut kemeja berwarna hitam. Dia sangat tampan, sepintas ku lirik tangan kirinya dari jauh ! itu... aku hampir tidak percaya. Itu jam jangan pertamanyaa, kado ulang tahun yang ku berikan dulu. Dia, masih memakainya.

" Kau lama nona muda ! " suaranya masih terdengar sinis dan dingin. Jadi merasa tidak enak, dia pasti merasa risih dekat –dekat dengan ku.

" Gomennne, Uzumaki-san ! " manik saphire nya melirik ke arah ku tajam. Perasaan ku saja, atau dia memang selalu melirik ku dengan tatapan-tatapan tajam nya. Berbeda sekali dengan Naruto yang ku kenal dulu.

" Kita naik bianglala ! " dia menarik tangan ku kasar. Kami-sama, sebaiknya kau jatuhkan saja aku dari atas biang lala itu dari pada harus di perlakukan sekasar ini oleh sesseorang yang sangat ku sayangi.

" Ba- baik ! " sulit menyamai langkah kakinya yang lebar dan cepat itu. Biasanya dia akan berjalan santai, dan bercanda sambil memakan cotton candy kesukaan nya.

" Kau melupakan sesuatu Uzumaki-san ? " ku lirik dia yang tertegun sesaat sebelum menaiki bianglala itu.

" Tunggu disini sebentar ! aku akan kembali. " dia berlari entah kemana.

Bianglala ini, masih tetap sama seperti dulu ! menaikinya pasti akan membuat ku menangis karena mengingat semuaa kenangan kita Naruto-kun.

Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa, disini tempat kita melarikan diri dari liburan sekolah yang membosankan. Disini, pertama kami kamu memeluk ku sangat erat ! disini pertama kalinya kau menyentuh wajah ku lembut.

Bagaimana aku bisa menghilang dari hidup mu, jika aku saja tidak pernah bisa melarikan diri dari kenyataan. Bahwa hati mu tak sehangat dulu lagi untuk ku..

" Ayo ! " dia menarik tangan ku lembut.

" Naruto-kun... " suara ku tercekat di tenggorokan. Mengucapkan kata-kata itu seperti merontokan sebagian dinding pertahanan ku.

" Kita akan berkencan ! ingat janji ku dulu... " tanpa sadar, bibir ku ikut tersenyum mengikuti garis bibirnya yang terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil.

Hangat ! hati ku menghangat bisa melihat senyuman itu lagi. Setelah sekian lama aku kehilangan dia, setelah sekian lama aku kehilangan sinar hangat nya.

" Aku.. lupa... " bisik ku pelan. Entah dia mendengarnya atau tidak, aku memang melupakan hal yang ia maksud itu.

Konoha di sore hari memang pemandangan yang sangat indah ! menikmati matahari yang mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat, tepat di puncak roda raksasa ini, bersama dengan Naruto-kun, benar-benar seperti mengulang masa lalu.

Andai hari itu tidak pernah ada...

" Coba ini... " dia mengambil permen kapas berwarna pink itu dan memaksa ku memakan nya.

" Bagaimana rasanya... " sungguh, kerongkongan ku terasa kering.

" Na- Naruto –kun.. hiks.. aku.. hiks... "

GREP

Dia memeluk ku...

" Maafkan aku ! hehe, sekarang makanlah ! " hangat. Ini benar-benar hangat ! benarkah aku mendapatkan senyuman itu lagi. Benarkah hatinya sudah kembali seperti dulu.

" Hime... " dia memasangkan sebelah headsetnya di telinga ku.

Aku mendengarnya...

_Bagaimana bisa aku melepaskan mu begitu saja ! bagaimana bisa aku merasakan kehilangan itu untuk kedua kalinya. Setelah Shion, ku rasa tanpa sadar aku telah kehilangan mu. Tanpa sadar, setelah kepergian mu, aku merasa bahwa sebagian besar nyawa ku ikut tercabut._

_Hinata..._

_Jika waktu bisa ku putar kembali, aku ingin mengulang nya dan mencegah mu pergi meninggalkan ku hari itu. Aku ingin kau tetap disini, mengisi relung-relung kosong yang seharusnya menjadi milik mu sejak awal._

_Hinata..._

_Mungkin aku adalah lelaki tebodoh yang terlalu sibuk memikirkan hal-hal di luar sana ! tanpa memperhatikan hal-hal di sekitar ku, seperti diri mu._

_Hinata..._

_Aku ingin tiga tahun tiu kembali lagi, dan menghabiskan masa-masa sekolah kita bersama-sama ! mendaftar di universitas bersama-sama, menikmati masa-masa kuliah bersama-sama._

_Hinata..._

_Masih adakah kesempatan untuk aku kembali mengisi relung hati mu dan mengisi hidup mu.._

_Masih adakah tempat itu untuk ku..._

_Masih adakah perasaan cinta itu untuk ku.._

_Hinata..._

_Aku ingin memeluk mu selamanya dan mengatakan aku mencintai mu..._

" Na- Naruto-kun... " ku angkat wajah ku, dan disana, ku lihat cahaya hangat yang menerangi jiwa ku. Dia, Naruto yang selalu ku rindukan.

" Ya... aishiteru Hime... " dia menyentuh dagu ku lembut.

" Kau menghabiskan permen kapas ku Hime ! bagaimana, kalau yang di sudut bibir mu itu untuk ku ? " dia menyeringai.

Tidak...

CUP...

" Kyaaaa... "

THE END


End file.
